Lovers
by Afrodita1
Summary: Rose Weasley es idéntica a su padre, le encanta comer, dormirse en clases o donde sea. Por otro lado, está Scorpius Malfoy, prefecto, tranquilo, adicto a los estudios y a la disciplina. Por cosas del destino sus vidas en Hogwarts terminan por cruzarse, ¿cuál será el resultado de esta relación tan extraña?
1. Ciertas dificultades

**Capitulo 1:**

 **Ciertas dificultades**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rose apoya su cabeza en la ventanilla y sus ojos se pierden en el paisaje. El compartimiento está silencioso, Albus está sentado frente a ella leyendo un libro, tan tranquilo como siempre, le encantaría que la tranquilidad durara todo el viaje, pero la pelirroja sabe que James y Fred no tardarán en llegar para arruinar toda la atmósfera. Cierra los ojos intentando quedarse dormida antes de que los demás lleguen, y lo logra.

-Está dormida y mira como ronca -se ríe Fred bajito. James sonríe malicioso.

-¿Nunca nos dejarán tranquilos, verdad? -suspira Albus levantando su mirada del libro.

-No -responden los dos a la vez riendo.

-Vamos James, hazlo -dice Fred entusiasmado. Su primo se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un caramelo de un color verde podrido.

Albus rueda los ojos cansado, y vuelve su vista al libro. James se acerca y lanza el caramelo directo a la lengua de la bruja.

Dormida, Rose, lo saborea por unos instantes, mientras Fred se tapa la boca para no terminar en carcajadas.

La chica abre los ojos de repente exaltada. Al ver a su primo allí sabe al instante que él es el culpable de ese sabor asqueroso que tiene en la boca. Sus manos van directo a su cuello y comienza a estrangularlo, mientras James se ahoga en carcajadas.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tú hijo de Harry Potter?! -grita ella enfurecida, no encontrando ninguna similitud con su tío favorito. James parece ser adoptado, su comportamiento es el de un gilipollas.

Fred muriéndose de risa tira de su mejor amigo, pero Rose también, así que entre tironeo y tironeo, todos caen fuera del compartimiento.

-Si no dejas de enredarme con tus piernas pensarán que estamos cometiendo incesto -bromea James con una gran sonrisa.

Rose le arranca un mechón de cabello, haciéndolo gritar y se levanta del suelo furiosa. Los dos chicos salen corriendo entre carcajadas.

-¡Bien! ¡Escapen! ¡Es mejor que no se les ocurra volver a molestarme mientras duermo la siesta! -grita la chica sacudiéndose la ropa. Cuando gira para volver a su compartimiento, se choca con el pecho de alguien. Rose comienza a levantar la mirada, se encuentra con una corbata verde y desea por todos los dioses que no sea él, pero cuando sigue subiendo y se encuentra con los ojos profundos como el cielo de Scorpius Malfoy se maldice por dentro.

¿Él había visto todo aquello? Su corazón comienza a latir acelerado, cada vez que está cerca de él es la misma sensación, una que nunca ha sentido con otra persona. Nunca han tenido una conversación, tal vez en alguna clase se han dicho cosas como " _¿Me pasas el pelo de unicornio?" "Gracias" "Permiso"_. Pero nada más.

-¿Me dejas pasar Rose? -le pregunta casi en un susurro. Cada vez que escucha su nombre salir de sus labios es como una caricia, tiene ganas de cerrar los ojos y escucharlo repetir aquello una y otra vez.

Luego de un momento Rose baja la mirada, demasiado acalorada y se hace a un lado. El chico pasa velozmente apenas rozándola.

Rose se queda allí por bastante tiempo, lo bastante como para que al volver a entrar al compartimiento, Albus la mire con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ese era Scorpius Malfoy? -le pregunta.

-Sí... -contesta y se sienta frente a su primo. Albus no deja de mirarla -¿Qué? Vuelve a tu libro.

-Se miraron por bastante tiempo, me pregunto qué diría tu padre al ver algo así -suspira. Rose lo mira enfadada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haría? No soy su amiga, ni si quiera su conocida, nada -se defiende nerviosa.

-Si tú lo dices.

Albus vuelve a su libro. Rose saca un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se observa a escondidas. Lleva una mano a su cabello rojo y alocado, pero peinarse es inútil, su cabello rebelde no quiere hacerle caso. Ve las pequeñas pequitas de su nariz, que no le gustan para nada, se lleva un dedo allí y las roza como si pudiera quitarlas.

-Rose Weasley mirándose en un espejo... eso no se ve todos los días -susurra Albus con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirroja guarda el espejo rápidamente y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en la ventanilla.

-¿Te gustaría cambiar tu cabello? -le pregunta el mago pasando de página.

-Bueno... yo... -suelta un suspiro.

-Es tu rasgo característico, ¿por qué deberías cambiarlo? Estoy seguro de que a Scorpius le gusta así...

-¡Albus! -exclama la chica roja y la sonrisa del chico se ensancha mas.

-Vuelve a dormir, si viene James otra vez te prometo que lo hechizaré con la varita.

Rose suspira y cierra los ojos, la última imagen que se le viene a la mente es la de su padre diciéndole que aunque fuera de vida o muerte tenía prohibido acercarse a algún Malfoy.

 **ooOoo**

-Rose... Rose... -una voz angelical parece escucharse de lejos. La pelirroja abre los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del compartimiento. Levanta la mirada y ve a Scorpius allí. Decir que se sorprende es poco. El chico mira hacia otra parte.

-Todos están yéndose en los carruajes, es mejor que nos apresuremos -le advierte a Rose que todavía lo mira confundida.

-¿Volví a quedarme dormida? ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme tú? -susurra levantándose del asiento bruscamente.

El Slytherin le señala su pecho donde se encuentra la tarjeta de prefecto.

-Oh, ya veo... -murmura.

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida. Rose no puede entender por que Albus no la ha despertado, ¿cómo había podido dejarla allí?

Los dos magos caminan en un total silencio hacia donde deberían estar los carruajes pero se detienen atónitos al ver que ya se han marchado.

-Se han olvidado de nosotros -suspira el rubio.

-¿Qué haremos? -pregunta Rose algo apenada, sabiendo que todo es por su culpa, y la de Albus, claro.

-Sígueme -le ordena el chico, y la pelirroja le hace caso. Vuelven al tren, y luego el prefecto comienza a caminar hacia los botes donde está Hagrid con los de primero.

-¿Scorpius...?

El chico la mira de soslayo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Es... es la única forma de volver...

-Oh.

-Hagrid, ¿podemos tomar un barco? Los carruajes se han ido sin nosotros -pide el mago. El guardabosques asinte y le sonríe dulcemente a Rose.

-¿Te has quedado dormida otra vez Rose?

La pelirroja asiente riendo, eso era algo en común que siempre ha tenido con Hagrid, y el más que nadie la comprende.

-Oh pero hay un problema, los barcos de Hogwarts se han acabado, así que tendrán que usar uno mío que está por allí, les recomiendo remar, es tan viejito que no podría soportar ni un hechizo mas...

Rose mira a Scorpius mordiéndose los labios, y el parece suspirar.

-Lo tomamos -decide él y el guardabosques asiente.

-Nos vemos luego Rosie -le dice Hagrid saludando con la mano.

Los de primero se suben a sus respectivos botes junto a Hagrid, y comienzan a navegar hacia el castillo.

Las luces de Hogwarts sobre el agua, hace que el paisaje se vea precioso, Rose había olvidado todo aquello.

-¿Subes? -la voz de Malfoy la trae a la realidad después de un momento, él ya ha colocado el bote en el agua y la está esperando. La bruja se acerca y se sube al objeto de madera, que no deja de crujir, realmente es un bote viejo. Scorpius se sienta frente a ella y toma los remos para comenzar a remar.

La barca se pone en movimiento en poco tiempo, y Scorpius y Rose recorren el lago en un incómodo silencio. El bote es demasiado pequeño, por lo que están muy cerca, y sus ojos inevitablemente se chocan de vez en cuando.

-Lo siento... fue mi culpa. Todo esto. -suelta bajando la mirada.

El Slytherin suspira.

-No importa, está bien.

Rose sonríe sintiéndose mas aliviada, mira a Scorpius con un poco más de confianza.

-Déjame remar a mí, debes estar cansado...

-Estoy bien.

-Insisto -dice la pelirroja, y en un impulso torpe para intentar quitarle los remos, el barco se mueve bruscamente dándose vuelta y lanzándolos al agua.

Rose no sabe nadar, por lo cual entra en pánico debajo del agua, comienza a patalear pero no puede llegar a la superficie. Se desesperada y puede escuchar como él la llama desde la superficie.

 _¿Ese iba a ser su final?_ Rose siempre se imaginó que moriría de vieja y plácidamente dormida, ¿pero una muerte tan absurda como morir en el lago de su propio colegio?

Patético.

Patalea, pero no logra nada. Ve que algo se le acerca, se asusta hasta que nota que es Scorpius nadando como un completo profesional hacia ella. La toma entre sus brazos con fuerza y ambos salen a la superficie.

A Rose nunca le ha parecido tan necesario el oxígeno como esta vez, toma una bocanada de aire desesperada. Su pecho está agitado, al igual que el del chico que está sosteniéndola con fuerza. La pelirroja mira a Scorpius. Está empapado, su cabello rubio está pegado a su rostro y sus pestañas están llenas de gotitas. Es lo más hermoso que ha visto nunca y está abrazada a él, como si estuvieran piel a piel, ya que su camisa se ha pegado completamente a su cuerpo.

El Slytherin respira agitadamente como ella, sus ojos se conectan por un momento de esa forma tan fuerte como siempre, haciendo que el corazón de Rose se vuelva loco. Por un momento siente que se van a besar, pero Scorpius habla:

-Estás loca, ¿cómo vas a levantarte en un barco así? ¡Y sin saber nadar! ¡Si yo no sabía hubiéramos muerto los dos!

Es la primera vez que Rose lo ve enojado.

-Lo... lo siento... -se disculpa -, nunca quise... ¡nunca quise que pasara todo esto!

El mago suspira y comienza a nadar hacia el barco sosteniéndola. Rose se siente completamente inútil.

Scorpius la ayuda a subir tomando impulso, y luego Rose estira los brazos para ayudarlo, pero el chico se sube solo.

Se miran. Se ven patéticos con la túnica mojada, y Rose aún más, con todo el cabello salvaje y mojado.

Scorpius cierra los ojos por un momento y toma aire, luego, más tranquilo vuelve a remar.

Es la situación más loca que Rose ha vivido. Está en un barco, con un Slytherin y no con cualquiera, sino con el hijo del peor enemigo de su familia, y eso no era todo, él la había salvado de morir, ahora estaban empapados y a punto de llegar tarde al banquete de bienvenida. ¿Qué dirían los otros al verlos así?

Scorpius la mira como si adivinara lo que estuviera pensando.

-No te preocupes cuando lleguemos a la orilla con un hechizo bastará para secar las túnicas...

Rose asiente y clava su mirada en sus pies, siente las gotas de agua recorrer todo su cuerpo, y agradece que esta noche hiciera calor. Ve como el reflejo de la luna ilumina el agua y se queda pensativa.

-Gracias por salvarme -suelta rápidamente.

-No tienes que agradecerme por algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho... -susurra.

Rose siente sus mejillas arder sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo.

-Bueno... digamos que es algo sorpresivo viniendo de...

-¿De un Malfoy? -el chico suelta amargamente.

-¡N-no! ¡No es lo que quise decir! Solo que... ya sabes... nuestras familias no se agradan mucho... -la chica se pasa una mano por el cabello mojado, pero es inútil, sus risos pelirrojos vuelven a caer sobre su rostro -Tal vez tú...

-Yo no soy mi padre -suelta como si lo hubiera tenido atascado en la garganta durante mucho tiempo.

Rose se atreve a levantar la mirada, se choca con aquellos ojos grises que siempre le quitan el aliento. La pelirroja abre la boca para decir algo, pero Scorpius se adelanta.

-Ya llegamos.

Rose había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. Scorpius estira una mano y la ayuda a bajar del bote. El simple contacto la hace estremecer.

-Malditos niños.

Ambos chicos se dan cuenta de la presencia de Filch, quien los toma de las túnicas y los arrastra hacia el castillo.

-Filch, déjenos secarnos, por favor -pide Rose desesperada al ver que van a interrumpir el banquete de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor.

Filch ríe, sin hacerles el mínimo de caso. Los tres entran al salón, y el conserje los empuja hacia adelante. Todas las miradas de las cuatro Casas se clavan en ellos.

-¡Directora, encontré a estos dos niños dando un paseo romántico en el lago!

Rose se muerde el labio con fuerza, Scorpius y ella no han tenido tiempo siquiera para secarse la ropa, por lo que a los ojos de los demás queda totalmente sospechoso.

La familia Weasley mira a la pelirroja sin poder creerlo, las peores expresiones eran las de James, Fred y Hugo, que miran a Scorpius con un odio exagerado. Albus es el único que parece impasible a la situación, con un pequeño libro en la mano y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

-¡No fue así! -exclama Scorpius al ver las miradas que muchos les estan echando -¡Los carruajes nos dejaron atrás por lo que...!

-Siéntese señor Malfoy, y usted también señorita Weasley, y déjenos terminar tranquilos la selección -ordena Minerva severamente.

Rose comienza a acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor sintiendo todas las miradas reprobatorias de la Casa. Se sienta junto a Dominique y clava su mirada en el plato.

Apenas la selección del Sombrero Seleccionador termina, la directora da inicio al banquete de bienvenida, y las miradas acusadoras de sus familiares se posan en ella.

-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy? -pregunta James lleno de cólera.

-Me quedé dormida en el tren y él me fue a buscar, los carruajes se habían ido asique tuvimos que tomar los botes... -contesta sabiendo que aun así su primo no quedará satisfecho.

-¿Cómo pudiste compartir un bote con ese? -interviene Hugo rojo del enojo.

-Ya, dejen a la pobre chica -dice Dominique más enojada que los demás -, solo fue un percance, ella no tiene la culpa de tener tanta mala suerte.

-Gracias, te quiero Dom -suspira la pelirroja. Su prima siempre la defendía, por eso solía ser su favorita.

-¿Y por qué están mojados? -pregunta Lily alzando una ceja pícaramente.

-Fue mi culpa. Nos caímos del bote cuando intenté coger un remo -explica avergonzada.

Dominique y Lily estallan en carcajadas, pero a los varones de la familia no les parece tan gracioso.

-Ese desgraciado... -gruñe James y Fred le susurra algo en el oído que lo hace sonreír con malicia.

-¿Qué están planeando? -pregunta Rose preocupada -¡No fue su culpa!

-Cállate Rose, no te metas -le dice su primo fastidiado.

-¡¿Qué no me meta?! -exclama y estira sus brazos por encima de la mesa intentando alcanzar su cuello, pero las chicas la detienen.

-Rose, se lo merece pero no queremos verte expulsada -le dice Dominique asustada mientras James le sonríe con malicia.

-Es mejor que dejes de defender a Malfoy, o el tío Ron se verá bastante decepcionado cuando le mande una lechuza contándole lo que ocurrió.

-Deja de amenazarme, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, ¿entendiste?

-Si vuelves a hablar con Malfoy te arrepentirás.

-No te tengo miedo idiota.

-Chicos ya basta, me están asustando -interviene Lucy.

Lily ayuda a Rose a secarse con un hechizo y luego, Rose decide comer aunque apenas puede tragar de lo furiosa que está. De vez en cuando, sin poder evitarlo, levanta la mirada y observa la mesa de los Slytherin, Scorpius parece tener el mismo problema, todos parecen estar bombardeándolo con preguntas, pero él se limita a contestar secamente y comer con lentitud su cena.

De repente recuerda lo que minutos antes le había confesado.

 _Yo no soy como mi padre._

Rose sonríe, a pesar de todo, siempre en el fondo de su corazón lo había sabido.

.

.

* * *

Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado!


	2. Herbología

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Herbología**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Scorpius entra al salón de Herbología con prisa, sabiendo que falta poco para que la clase comience. Busca con la vista algún lugar libre, y lo encuentra.

Junto a Rose Weasley.

Suelta un suspiro. La suerte no parece estar de su parte aquellos días.

Rendido, se sienta junto a ella. Rose que había estado distraída, se sorprende al verlo sentado a su lado.

Ambos se miran, sus ojos se conectan un par de segundos, y los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos días aparecen, haciendo que, rápidamente, vuelvan a clavar su vista en la mesa de madera.

-Abran sus libros en la página dieciocho -dice la profesora mientras entra al salón -Hoy leeremos las propiedades de la planta de los _Suspiros_ , y luego iremos al invernadero y se las mostraré. A trabajar.

Scorpius abre su libro en la página dicha, y su compañera de al lado hace lo mismo.

Ambos se ponen a leer el capítulo dado, es tan extenso que el Slytherin tarda bastante en terminarlo, y cuando lo hace se percata del sonido de una suave respiración.

Cuando mira hacia su izquierda, ve a Rose Weasley completamente dormida sobre la mesa.

No puede creerlo. _¿Cómo puede dormirse en plena clase?_

Scorpius dirige su mirada a la profesora, que, sumergida también en un libro, no se ha percatado de la siesta que se está echando su alumna.

 _¿Debería despertarla?_ El rubio observa como duerme plácidamente, los risos rebeldes y pelirrojos tapan gran parte de su rostro, murmura algo entre sueños, algo intangible que a pesar de que se esfuerza en entender, le es imposible.

Al darse cuenta de que está mirándola más de lo debido, se enfada consigo mismo. Toma su pluma, decidido a despertarla, y con ella roza su nariz llena de pequitas, provocando un gran estornudo de parte de ella. Su propio sonido hace que se despierte al instante.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, las mejillas de la chica se vuelven tan rojas como su cabello, haciendo que Scorpius se ponga de la misma manera. Ambos clavan su vista en los libros, demasiado avergonzados.

-Te habías quedado dormida -murmura todavía sintiendo el rostro caliente.

-L-lo siento... -musita corriéndose los risos de la cara -No volverá a pasar...

-¡Muy bien! -la voz de la profesora los hace saltar a ambos -Ahora que han leído todo lo que necesitan saber, es momento de ir al invernadero. Trabajaran con el compañero que tienen al lado.

Scorpius suspira al mismo tiempo que Rose, ambos se miraran de soslayo, sabiendo que si alguno de los Potter/Weasley se llegara a enterar tendrían serios problemas.

Todos comienzan a dirigirse hacia el invernadero, la mayoría de las parejas están conversando y riendo, pero por supuesto que ese no es el caso de la leona y la serpiente, que parecen caminar tomando la mayor distancia posible.

Al llegar, la profesora envía a cada pareja a diferentes sectores del invernadero, logrando así que Scorpius y Rose se sientan más incómodos aun, alejados del grupo la atmosfera parece ser cada vez más tensa.

-¿Por qué no ponen todas las plantas _Suspiros_ juntas? Las demás especies están todas juntas... -se queja la chica en voz baja.

Scorpius suspira.

-¿No has leído nada, verdad?

Rose se muerde el labio. La verdad es que apenas había leído una página.

-No pueden tenerlas juntas porque son muy peligrosas, tan inteligentes que una vez se organizaron para escapar -explica Scorpius dejándola con la boca abierta.

-¿De... de verdad?

El mago sonríe al ver su expresión, haciendo que el corazón de Rose lata hasta casi escucharse. La mirada tranquila del chico se clava en aquella extraña planta rojiza que ha comenzado a moverse, como si se estuviera levantando de una siesta.

-En la guerra... bueno, Hogwarts usó contra los... mortífagos muchas plantas de este tipo, ya que los dejaba suspirando y delirando en el suelo... -comenta, sintiéndose algo incómodo al hablar de la guerra y precisamente de los mortífagos.

Rose lo observa comprendiendo aquel tono triste en su voz, y queriendo cambiar el clima de la conversación suelta:

-Increíble. Creo que debo ponerme a leer más sobre la Historia Mágica.

Scorpius, para su sorpresa, ríe.

-Si es que puedes leer una página sin quedarte dormida...

Risas. Otra vez. Scorpius la observa, y nota que cuando Rose Weasley se ríe, sus risos pelirrojos saltan de una manera cautivadora.

Rose también lo observa, ver a Scorpius Malfoy con una sonrisa así no se ve todos los días, se pregunta por qué los chicos lo odian tanto, claramente es diferente a su padre. Scorpius a pesar de no hablar mucho, y tener esa tranquilidad que James y Fred tanto odian, es una persona amable.

Cualquier pensamiento de Rose es interrumpido por la explicación de la profesora.

-Durante el tiempo que les ordene tendrán que cuidar con su compañero la planta asignada, esa será gran parte de la nota final. Y cabe aclarar que esta planta no es como cualquiera, necesita un cuidado sumamente especial, por lo tanto deberán trabajar. Pueden empezar por regarla en lo que queda de la clase.

Al terminar la explicación, todos se ponen manos a la obra.

-¡Aguamenti! -exclama Scorpius y desde la punta de su varita sale un chorro de agua que riega la planta, la cual, gustosa, se sacude alegremente.

-Es hermosa -murmura Rose, e inconscientemente acerca su mano y roza sus pétalos rojizos.

-¡No Rose! -exclama Scorpius pero ya era tarde, la planta lanza un dulce aroma que envuelve a la pelirroja. Rose observa a su compañero con un aire de ensoñación.

-Oh Scorpius... -murmura y se lanza a sus brazos, dejando al chico del mismo color que la planta. -Mi Romeo...

-Profesora... -la llama el Slytherin que cada vez comienza a estar más apretujado.

-¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Acaso no leyó los instructivos? -exclama la profesora negando con la cabeza -Malfoy, llévala a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey tiene el antídoto.

 **ooOoo**

-¿Scor? ¿A dónde me llevas? -le pregunta Rose mientras se aferra a su brazo.

-A la enfermería -suspira.

-¿Pero por qué? Podríamos tener una cita en el jardín... estamos perdiendo tiempo -se queja poniéndose de puntillas y colgándose de su cuello, hasta ponerse a una distancia sumamente corta.

Tenerla tan cerca lo pone nervioso, en especial si lo mira de esa forma. La pelirroja parece estar más enamorada que nunca.

-Rose, camina, debo llevarte a la enfermería, es peligroso que sigas en este estado -le ruega, pero ella sin hacerle caso, lleva las manos al rostro del rubio y sonríe.

-Tienes la piel muy suave, y me gustan tus ojos, son tan celestes que a veces siento como si me perdiera en el mar -susurra de una forma demasiado creíble.

-¿Tendré que llevarte en brazos? Rose por favor...

Pero la chica no parece querer escucharlo, cada vez se acerca más al chico y su expresión risueña se intensifica. Antes de que hiciera algo que podría ponerlos en un lío a los dos, el mago la toma en brazos y comienza a caminar rápidamente.

Rose parece estar encantada con la situación, tanto que se pone a tararear una canción mientras se apoya dulcemente en su pecho. La Gryffindor no para de cantar hasta que Scorpius la deja sobre una camilla de la enfermería.

-¿Me dejarás sola Scor? -le pregunta tristemente.

-Me quedaré hasta que estés bien -le asegura y se le escapa una sonrisa. Solo su madre usa ese pequeño apodo, y escucharlo de una persona proveniente de los Weasley le parece bastante cómico.

Madam Pomfrey se acerca con una botella y le sirve en un pequeño recipiente la cantidad justa para volverla a la normalidad. Rose la bebe por completo y por un momento se queda inmóvil. Cuando sus cejas se juntan y una expresión de terror aparece en su rostro, Scorpius comprueba que la leona ha vuelto.

-Oh no -exclama llevándose las manos al rostro, ya que recuerda cada cosa que ha dicho y hecho hace unos instantes.

-Te agradecería si no volvieras a tocar la planta, nunca, jamás -bromea Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Lo... lo siento... -suelta apenada, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, son solo los efectos que causa la planta, si hubieras leído el capítulo nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Tienes razón, la próxima tendré más cuidado... -suspira aun con las mejillas ardiendo, se baja de la camilla y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida.

-Supongo que la clase ya habrá terminado... -comenta Rose.

-Sí, seguramente...

-Bueno entonces... nos vemos en la próxima clase de Herbología...

Scorpius asiente.

-Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones -dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Malfoy camina hacia su siguiente clase, pero apenas dobla la esquina se topa con James y Fred.

-Ya verás lo que te sucederá por tocar a mi prima.


	3. Sala de Castigos

**Capitulo 3:**

 **Sala de Castigos**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Asique te ha tocado trabajar con Malfoy en Herbología? -le pregunta Albus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rose le da un empujón, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

-La situación se pone cada vez más divertida -suspira el chico.

-¿Entonces fue a propósito, verdad? ¡Que me dejaste en el tren para que Scorpius me fuera a buscar! -exclama la pelirroja hecha una furia.

Albus abre su pequeño libro y esconde su sonrisa allí.

-¡Eres peor que James y Fred! -chilla, y aquel insulto hace enojar a su primo.

-Oye, tampoco para tanto... ¿sabes? Deberías agradecérmelo, se nota en tu cara que Malfoy te agrada... bastante.

-¿Sabes Albus? ¡Vete a la mierda! -grita sin darse cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall está lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la grosería que acaba de soltar.

 **ooOoo**

Rose ya conoce la sala de Castigos, algo que a su madre claramente no le agrada mucho. Mientras que James y Fred suelen visitar la sala seguido por sus alocadas travesuras, Rose lo hace la mayoría de las veces por quedarse dormida en clase.

Esta es la única excepción. ¿Y todo por qué? Por Albus... esa pequeña serpiente que suele ser tranquila pero traviesa cuando menos te lo esperas...

La pelirroja está sola en la sala, el hecho de que es de noche y que hay pocas velas prendidas, la hacen desear dormir otra vez.

Decide mantenerse firme, esperar despierta a la profesora, pero la cabeza comienza a caérsele hacia el costado, y los ojos a cerrárseles buscando a Morfeo su dios muggle favorito...

-¿Planeas quedarte dormida en la hora de Castigo también? -pregunta Scorpius picándola con su varita en la frente.

Rose se incorpora rápidamente en la silla sorprendida. Mira hacia sus lados en busca de la profesora pero no hay señales de ella.

-¿Tú también estás castigado? -le pregunta bajando la mirada avergonzada por encontrarla así otra vez.

Scorpius suelta una suave risa.

-Te haré la tarea de Pociones el día que suceda eso -dice egocéntrico.

-Podría llegar a pasar algún día -masculla ella con una sonrisa que se esfuerza por esconder sin éxito.

Scorpius deja una pila de libros gigante en la mesa, haciéndola sobresaltar otra vez.

-Era el único prefecto libre, y como la profesora está ocupada me ha enviado a mí a supervisarte -le explica, tomándose muy seriamente su tarea de prefecto.

-Oh...

Rose está sorprendida

-¿Puedo quitarme los zapatos? -le pregunta haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué querrías sacarte los zapatos? -le pregunta intentando tener paciencia.

La pelirroja suspira jugando con su pluma, todavía con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo... hago las tareas más rápido si me quito los zapatos... -confiesa algo intimidada por la mirada del Slytherin.

-Eso es psicológico, además McGonagall no dejaría que te los quitaras, asique yo tampoco debo hacerlo -dice el chico seriamente -, puedes terminar tranquilamente el castigo en menos de dos horas, sin quitarte nada.

Rose suspira y Scorpius deja su tarea de Transformaciones en la mesa.

-Puedes utilizar los libros que quieras -le informa señalando la gran pila junto a ella.

-¿Gracias?

Scorpius suspira y se sienta frente a ella junto al reloj de arena. Toma un libro y se pone a leer, mientras la Gryffindor trabaja como loca intentando llegar a tiempo.

El Slytherin de vez en cuando baja su mirada a los pies de la bruja, que parecen estar bastante inquietos mientras resuelve los problemas. Rose parece bastante nerviosa con el calzado puesto.

 _¿Cómo a alguien le puede suceder algo así?_ Scorpius no lo comprende, no entiende cómo puede tener la costumbre de quedarse dormida en clases, o de sacarse los zapatos a la hora de estudiar.

Rose es realmente un caso extraño a sus ojos, porque él es tan diferente... en todos los aspectos. Nunca se ha dormido en clase, y puede estudiar en cualquier situación, y los libros... nunca le aburren.

Las dos horas pasan y la chica parece no haber terminado ni la mitad de los deberes. Scorpius comienza a tener hambre, haciendo que varias veces mire a la chica, poniéndola nerviosa.

Rose apoya su cabeza en el escritorio entre suspiros, sintiendo la cara más roja que un tómate.

-Puedes sacarte los zapatos... si quieres... -masculla Scorpius mirando hacia otro lado.

La chica no puede evitar una sonrisa, se los saca en menos de un segundo, dejando sus pies completamente descalzos.

Aquello mejora notablemente el humor de la pelirroja, quien se pone a tararear esa canción otra vez mientras termina los deberes, moviendo los pies dulcemente.

Scorpius no puede evitar esa sonrisa que tira de sus comisuras... es algo imposible de manejar...

-Prefecto Malfoy -lo llama Rose casi de forma graciosa.

-¿Hmm?

-Necesito saber si está bien lo que puse en el punto... seis.

El chico deja su libro, se levanta de su silla y camina hasta sentarse junto a ella. Toma la hoja y lee lo que la bruja ha leído, pero casi le parece una tarea imposible, porque ella no deja de mirarlo con atención.

Scorpius mueve su rostro hacia ella y al darse cuenta de lo próximos que están, ambos se ruborizan, en especial Rose, que con su cabello parece un tomate vivo. La chica acerca una mano a su camisa y roza en la parte de su hombro.

-Tienes una mancha de sangre... -murmura tan bajito que Scorpius tiene que procesar sus palabras.

-Oh... no es nada.

Vuelve su vista a la hoja, intentando ignorar a la chica que no se ha conformado con su respuesta.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -le pregunta, esta vez mas alto, claramente alarmada al recordar a Fred y James riéndose esta mañana.

-No -responde seco.

-¿Fueron ellos, verdad? -insiste apretando los puños, sintiéndose avergonzada de su familia.

Scorpius suspira y con la varita se borra la mancha de sangre de la camisa, enojándose por no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Rose, sigue esperando su respuesta, pero el rubio no está dispuesto a contarle nada.

-Esto está bien, aunque claro, podría estar mejor -comenta revisando la hoja -, te has tardado más de dos horas, me has hecho perder la cena, pero por lo menos no está tan desastroso como imaginaba...

Scorpius se levanta de la silla y comienza a ordenar los libros con su varita mientras Rose Weasley lo mira sintiéndose impotente.

-Creo que ya está todo en orden, le entregaré la tarea a McGonagall mañana por la mañana -le asegura guardándoselas en su mochila -, nos vemos luego...

Pero antes de salir por la puerta es detenido por Rose, que lo toma de la manga de la camisa. Scorpius gira sorprendido, sus ojos caen en ella curiosos cuando rebusca algo en su bolso.

-Debemos ir a dormir antes de que algún profesor nos quite puntos... -le advierte él, pero la pelirroja no le hace caso.

Después de un momento, Rose saca de su bolso un pastelito rosado del tamaño de su mano, envuelto en un bonito papel.

-Toma -musita ella, entregándoselo con la mirada baja.

Scorpius mira el pastelito con asombro, y la pelirroja vuelve a hablar:

-No quiero que por culpa mía vayas a la cama con el estómago vacío, no soy muy buena cocinera y no sé cómo me ha salido pero no debe estar tan... mal.

El chico la observa sin saber que decir, pero Rose vuelve a adelantársele primero.

-Y si fueron mis primos los que te hicieron eso, lo siento, les daré una paliza mañana...

Y con esas palabras Rose abandona la sala como alma que la persigue el diablo, dejando a Scorpius realmente atónito.

Aquel pastelito se lo comió antes de ir a dormir, y el sabor estaba increíble. Otra cosa que descubría más de Rose Weasley. Es una buena cocinera y tal vez... la más dulce e impredecible de los Weasley.

Nunca deja de sorprenderlo.


	4. Pequeño acuerdo

**Capitulo 4:**

 **Pequeño acuerdo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rose se acerca a James en el pasillo y lo toma de la túnica, llevándolo contra la pared.

-Deja de molestar a Scorpius si no quieres que te mate -lo amenaza provocando una sonrisa de parte de él.

-¿Scorpius le dices ahora? ¿Tan cercanos se volvieron? -escupe molesto.

-Scorpius no es como su padre, no es como tú piensas.

-Es la misma mierda que su padre. Es un Malfoy Rose.

-Tú eres un Potter y aun así no tienes nada parecido a Harry, ¿crees que él era un bullying como lo eras tú? Dejas en vergüenza a nuestra familia.

James la empuja obligándola a soltarlo, se acomoda la túnica furioso.

-¿Sabes Rose? Cuando te des cuenta de que Scorpius es como yo te digo vendrás a pedirme perdón por todo lo que estás diciendo.

La pelirroja suspira cansada mientras lo ve alejarse junto con Fred.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? -pregunta Albus, que ha aparecido de repente a su lado, haciéndola saltar del susto.

-Por Merlín Albus, ¿por qué tienes que aparecerte así?

El Slytherin se encoge de hombros.

-James y Fred han estado agrediendo a Scorpius físicamente -le explica pasándose una mano por los risos pelirrojos -, no entiendo por qué James tiene una obsesión con él...

-Siempre la ha tenido, desde primer año -suspira -, pero ahora que sabe que has estado viéndote con Scorpius más de lo normal, seguramente piensa que él lo está haciendo a propósito.

-Eso es estúpido. El trabajo en Herbología has sido una coincidencia, y lo del bote también, y ahora lo de la Sala de los Castigos... -Rose señala a Albus acusadoramente -¡Eso fue tu culpa! ¡Yo tendría que estar enojada contigo ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡Por tu culpa McGonagall me castigó!

Albus esconde su sonrisa detrás de su libro.

-Scorpius en tres... dos... uno...

Rose levanta la mirada y se encuentra con el rubio caminando hacia su dirección, aquellos ojos azules posados en ella la hacen erizar la piel.

-Yo me largo -dice Albus con una sonrisa pícara al ver la expresión de su prima.

Scorpius se detiene frente a ella, y le entrega la tarea que había hecho en el castigo.

-McGonagall la ha corregido y me ha dicho que te la entregue -le explica el chico -, parece que has aprobado...

Rose mira la nota que le ha puesto la profesora y asiente con una sonrisa tímida.

-Y por cierto... -carraspea mirando hacia otro lado-, gracias por el... pastelito, de verdad tienes... dotes para la cocina.

Rose se ruboriza de pies a cabeza, haciendo que a Scorpius le suceda lo mismo.

-Bueno... nos vemos... luego -dice el chico algo incómodo.

-Sí, nos vemos luego...

Cuando Scorpius ya está lo suficientemente lejos, Rose se apoya contra la pared y suspira, abanicándose con la mano, sintiéndose tonta por ponerse tan roja cada vez que hablan...

Siempre había estado rodeada de hombres, ¿no se supone que eso debería hacerla más extrovertida? ¿Por qué cada vez que Scorpius Malfoy aparece se comporta como una idiota?

 **ooOoo**

-Se acercan los primeros exámenes -suspira Dominique, recostada en el sofá de la Sala Común en plena noche. Rose también suspira, aquello, para ella que está en su último año, significa horas y horas de estudio.

-¿Has pensado como lograrás aprobar Pociones? -le pregunta su prima bostezando -Nunca ha sido tu fuerte esa materia. Tienes que asegurarte que aprobarás, porque ambas ya sabemos los regaños que te ganarás de parte de tu madre.

-Mamá a veces puede llegar a ser muy exagerada -se queja la pelirroja -, Hugo me hace quedar mal con sus excelentes notas...

-Te entiendo. Lo mismo me sucedía con Victoire, ella sacaba todo diez. Nosotras dos somos las ovejas negras de la familia Rosie.

Ambas se ríen.

-Por eso nos entendemos tanto, te quiero ovejita negra -le dice Rose estirando su mano y enlazando su dedo pequeño con el de ella.

-Creo que cierta ovejita negra debería pedirle ayuda a Scorpius Malfoy con sus estudios -bromea guiñándole un ojo.

Rose se queda con la boca abierta.

-Me ha llegado el rumor hoy, ¿tuviste que cumplir el castigo con él?

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Esas cosas se terminan sabiendo Rosie, yo creo que has tenido suerte, Scorpius está bastante bueno.

La pelirroja le lanza una almohada enojada, haciendo a su prima soltar una risa.

-¿Qué? A mí no me engañas Rose, te conozco demasiado bien, ¿te gusta, verdad?

La bruja se ruboriza como un tomate, y termina hundiendo su cara en una de las almohadas.

-Ohh ya veo, te gusta, te gusta -la molesta pasándose de sofá y sacándole la almohada del rostro -Rose Weasley se ha enamorado de un Malfoy.

-No sé si enamorado... -se defiende avergonzada -, solo es...

-¿Lindo?

-No lo sé. Déjame en paz.

Dominique se ríe y la abraza con fuerza.

-Me pregunto qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere.

-¡No se enterará! -chilla.

-Eso espero, si no queremos que comience la Tercera Guerra Mágica.

Rose suspira.

-¿Me metí en un lío, verdad? -le pregunta con ojitos tristes.

-En el peor que podrías haberte metido Rose Weasley -luego se queda pensativa -, me pregunto qué pensará Malfoy de ti...

-El no piensa en mí, nunca lo ha hecho estoy segura de ello -dice rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

 **ooOoo**

Aquello deja a Rose sin poder dormir, Dominique siempre se encarga de plantearle dudas existenciales, su prima ha sido así desde que tiene memoria.

Esta vez, duda mucho que tenga razón, pero aun así, imaginarse que Scorpius ha pensado aunque sea una vez en ella hace que su corazón de un brinco.

Da vueltas en la cama inquieta, mientras sus compañeras roncan junto a ella. Termina por levantarse y ponerse ropa, sabe que caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche está prohibido, pero no lo puede evitar, lo necesita para poder dormir. Aquella sed de romper las reglas que viene de familia, la llama.

Sale de la Sala Común intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y camina por los pasillos sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse.

Hogwarts siempre se ha visto frío y tenebroso por la noche, pero aun así, Rose siempre disfruta de sus recorridos nocturnos. Claro, hasta que se asusta al escuchar algún ruido, por eso, después de escuchar unas pisadas, termina por meterse en el Invernadero.

Allí el frío desaparece y el calor se hace presente. Rose recuerda la planta que le encomendaron para Herbología y camina hacia ella, haciendo _Lumos_ con su varita. Sabe que esta vez tiene que tener cuidado al tratar con ella. Se ruboriza automáticamente al recordar aquella escena vergonzosa ante Scorpius donde le confesó que sus ojos eran como el mar. Los efectos de la planta le habían hecho soltar algo que siempre había pensado en secreto.

Ve a la planta después de un momento, tan rojiza y hermosa como siempre.

-¡Aguamenti! -murmura y de su varita sale un chorro de agua, haciendo que la planta se sacuda felizmente.

-¿No deberías estar en la cama?

Aquella voz la hace saltar, haciendo que su cabeza se choque con una rama. Rose suelta una exclamación.

-¡Shh! -sisea Scorpius tapándole la boca al instante, haciendo que las mariposas inquietas de Rose revoloteen por todo su cuerpo -¿Quieres que algún profesor nos encuentre otra vez?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza, la luz de la varita de Scorpius es la única que da un poco de luz al ambiente, iluminando su perfecto rostro... está tan cerca... aquellos ojos grises... se esfuerza para no perderse en ellos...

El chico suspira y le quita la mano, Rose vuelve a recuperar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Lo siento -murmura ella.

Scorpius saca de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita, y comienza a lanzarle a la planta ranas disecadas, esta abre sus pétalos y saborea la comida.

-No podía dormir y como hoy no tuve tiempo de alimentarla... decidí venir ahora -le explica el rubio concentrado en su tarea -, pero sé que Filch y su gata andan por aquí... por eso debemos andar con silencio...

-Oh... lo siento... yo... yo tampoco podía dormir... -dice la pelirroja clavando su mirada en _Suspiros_ -, no sabía que le gustaban las ranas...

Scorpius le tiende la bolsita y Rose toma unas cuantas.

-También le gustan los insectos... -comenta mirándola de soslayo -, ¿por qué no podías dormir?

-S-supongo que-que es por los próximos exámenes... -miente nerviosa, llevándose un riso pelirrojo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Ya has comenzado a estudiar? El de Pociones es en unas pocas semanas...

-No... en realidad, intenté, pero tengo una extraña dificultad para esa materia en particular...

Scorpius se ríe, una risa tan suave y melodiosa que Rose no puede evitar mirarlo.

-Recuerdo que en primero te explotó el caldero en la cara, tuviste el rostro de color verde por semanas...

Rose se ríe junto a él, le sorprende que aún lo recuerde.

-Y desde ese día no he mejorado ni un poco... -suspira lanzándole otra rana a la planta.

-Por lo menos ya no haces estallar cosas -dice el chico con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad...

Se quedan en silencio por un momento. Lo único que se escucha es el movimiento de las plantas, y el suave golpeteo de _Suspiros_ cada vez que atrapa una rana.

-Si quieres... yo puedo ayudarte con Pociones -le ofrece Scorpius rompiendo el silencio.

Rose lo mira sorprendida, y Scorpius le devuelve la mirada, provocando ese cosquilleo otra vez en el estómago de la pobre pelirroja.

-Si pudiste con Transformaciones que no es nada fácil, con Pociones puedes lograrlo también...

 _Pum_. _Pum_. Ante aquellos ojos grises el corazón de Rose late tan fuerte que teme que él lo pueda oír.

-Será... difícil... te lo advierto... -dice en voz bajita, sintiendo las mejillas ardientes, y no solo por el calor del Invernadero.

-Me gustan los desafíos, te apuesto a que sacarás diez en el examen con mi ayuda...

Rose se ríe, no tiene dudas de que Scorpius puede lograrlo con aquella convicción que lo caracteriza, pero luego piensa en James, y la sonrisa se le borra.

-Te lo agradezco pero... sé que luego James y Fred... te molestarán, no quiero que por mi culpa no puedas vivir en paz, sé que mis primos pueden llegar a ser muy... idiotas.

Scorpius suspira, guardándose la bolsita ahora vacía. La planta se sacude por última vez y luego parece quedarse dormida.

-Lo gracioso es que amenazaron con contarle todo a mi padre si me volvía a acercar a ti -confiesa el chico con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Eso... eso no te asusta?

-No. Estoy seguro de que se enojará si se entera, pero nunca me ha importado lo que piense mi padre...

Rose lo mira, lo ve de esa forma que James y Fred son incapaces de ver...

-Eso es muy valiente de tu parte, sabes... si mi padre se enterara me ataría a un palo en medio del jardín hasta que le dé "la razón" -dice usando los dedos para remarcar la última palabra, haciéndolo reír -, y lo peor es que el resto de mi familia estaría de acuerdo...

-Sé que a mi padre le gustaría atarme a un palo, pero gracias a dios mi madre lo tiene bajo control -sonríe.

-Qué suerte. Yo creo que mi madre también quiere verme atada a un palo por las últimas notas que estoy sacando.

-No la culpes por ello. Tiene razón -bromea el chico, y Rose se queda con la boca abierta.

-Que malo eres.

De repente se escucha una voz:

-¿Quién está ahí?

La voz de Filch. Ambos se miran asustados. Scorpius la toma de la mano y la obliga a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la voz.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? -susurra mirando sus manos entrelazadas, el rubio camina con prisa por el Invernadero.

-Hay otra salida por aquí...

Pasan por una puerta, por otra, hay tantas sectores de plantas que Rose se siente mareada, pero Scorpius parece muy decidido a su paso.

Se escucha el maullido de la Señora Norris muy de cerca, ambos comienzan a correr, hasta que por fin dan con la salida.

Ya en los pasillos de Hogwarts, ambos se recargan en la pared y recuperan el aire.

-Los hemos... perdido... -dice Rose agitada -, por un momento creí que nos pillarían... tuviste suerte con que no me tropezara...

Scorpius se ríe.

-Ahora es mejor que volvamos a nuestros dormitorios, Filch continuará buscando...

El rubio comienza a girarse para ir hacia la Sala de Slytherin, pero Rose lo toma de la mano. Piensa en lo que le dijo hace unos minutos, sobre que no le importaba lo que piense su padre... la pelirroja decide ser tan valiente como él.

-Creo que... necesito ayuda con Pociones -suelta, sorprendiéndolo.

-Solo si... si horneas más de esos pastelitos... -dice él pasándose una mano por la nuca, algo avergonzado.

Ahora es Rose la sorprendida, una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro _¿tanto le gustaron?_

-Cla-claro... llevaré...

Aquel se hubiera convertido en un momento incómodo si el grito de Filch no hubiera interrumpido la escena.

-¡¿Dónde están Señora Norris?!

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos se van hacia sus respectivas Salas. Sabiendo que aquel pequeño acuerdo originaría bastantes problemas.


	5. Frente al lago

**Capitulo 5:**

 **Frente al lago**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rose suele escabullirse en las cocinas de los elfos para cocinar junto a ellos. En primer año, la primera vez que había pisado las cocinas, los elfos, habían intentado echarla, pero al decir que era hija de Hermione Granger, la cual había sido una fiel amiga de Dobby, bastó para que la dejaran entrar cada vez que quisiera.

Mantiene en secreto sus horas en la cocina, la única que lo sabe es su madre, que estuvo encantada al enterarse, Rose sabe, que aquello no era solo por los elfos, sino por qué su madre casi se había rendido en la tarea de encontrar algo en común con ella, y descubrir algo así, les dio algo de que conversar.

También sospecha que la directora McGonagall sabe algo del tema, pero nunca le ha mencionado nada.

Durante los años que la pelirroja había disfrutado con los elfos, se había dado cuenta de que la mejor forma de aprender a cocinar era observándolos, aquel era su truco para mejorar, casi se atrevía a decir que estaba a punto de igualarlos en habilidad después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora se encuentra amasando la masa de los pastelitos con la ayuda de Bitty, la pequeña elfa, que al principio se había comportado de manera acida con ella, pero con el tiempo, había sido inevitable hacerse amigas.

-Hemos horneado muchos pastelillos hoy -dice Bitty sorprendida -, ¿Rose los compartirá con sus hermanos?

-No, con... un amigo... -responde la pelirroja sabiendo que decir el apellido Malfoy en aquellas cocinas despertaría el pánico.

-El amigo de Rose debe tener mucho apetito entonces -deduce Bitty pasándole las chispas de chocolate que la pelirroja sumerge en la masa con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que, ha decidido hornear muchos pastelitos y solo llevar los mejores en sabor y estética. Siempre ha cocinado para su familia, pero esta vez es... totalmente diferente. Rose siente un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que su mente repite la imagen de Scorpius pidiéndole que prepare pastelitos de nuevo.

Se ha encontrado soñando despierta en clase hasta en la cocina, si no fuera por Bitty se le hubieran quemado gran parte de los pastelitos.

-Últimamente Rose se encuentra muy pensativa -comenta Bitty con cierto aire de curiosidad mientras ambas envuelven los pastelitos en bolsas transparentes.

-Estoy igual que siempre Bitty -dice con una sonrisa y comienza a tararear aquella dulce canción de siempre, haciendo a los elfos suspirar.

-¿Es la única canción que sabe esta niña? -escucha a unos de los elfos mientras sale de la cocina.

-A mí me gusta esa canción -la defiende Bitty, haciéndola reír.

 **ooOoo**

-Rose está de un increíble buen humor -dice Lily con una sonrisa pícara en el desayuno.

-¿Vas a decirnos por qué tienes esa sonrisa en el rostro? -le pregunta Roxanne.

Rose ve como Dominique le guiña un ojo desde lejos, todavía no le ha contado nada sobre su acuerdo de estudios con Scorpius, pero sabe que ni siquiera tiene que decírselo, ella lo deduce todo.

-Estoy igual que siempre... -carraspea la chica pasándose una mano por los rizos rebeldes.

James y Fred se sientan en la mesa. El ojiverde la mira mientras muerde una manzana.

-Yo también me pregunto porque estás tan feliz Rose, la temporada de Quidditch todavía no ha comenzado, y por lo que sé no te está yendo muy bien en las materias. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? -insiste su primo.

Rose se muerde la lengua, claro que en su mente la primera opción que aparece es lanzarse sobre la mesa y ahorcarlo hasta que se quede sin aire, pero McGonagall está sentada en la mesa de profesores, y otro castigo mas no se puede permitir.

Además, Scorpius también está cerca, desayunando pasivamente con un pequeño libro en sus manos, no quiere romper esa atmosfera tan... perfecta.

Así que, para sorpresa de todos, Rose vuelve a dar su mejor sonrisa.

-Hagrid me dijo que hoy traerán de vuelta a BuckBeak, parece que solo era una enfermedad pasajera -les comenta a todos, y en parte es cierto, ayer por la tarde había visitado a Hagrid y le había dado las noticias.

-Eso es genial -exclama Lily -, tenemos que ir a visitarlo cuando regrese... hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo...

La expresión de James parece relajarse.

-Me parece bien, podríamos organizarnos para ir a verlo -se levanta de la mesa y mira hacia la dirección de Scorpius.

 _No, no lo digas. Cállate, cállate_ piensa Rose desesperada, deseando que James no le robe ese momento de suma tranquilidad al rubio.

-Después de todo... es el hipogrifo que lesionó a tu padre, ¿o no Malfoy? -exclama haciendo que bastantes alumnos suelten una carcajada -¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! -chilla tomándose el brazo imitando a Draco, como hacía Ron siempre en las cenas familiares. Más carcajadas.

Rose quiere que la trague el mundo, ¿por qué su familia tiene que ser así?

Nota como Scorpius suspira, pero aun así, no levanta la mirada de su libro y pasa de página.

-Señor Potter acompáñeme unos minutos -dice McGonagall colocando una mano en su hombro. Rose sonríe sin poder evitarlo, ¡por fin justicia!

-¿Otra vez va a ser castigado? A papá no le va a gustar eso -suspira Lily -, James también va a tener problemas en casa por ello, asique Rose, puedes dormir en paz esta noche.

La pelirroja ensancha su sonrisa, y podría hasta jurar que en un milisegundo la comisura de la boca de Scorpius también se ha levantado.

 **ooOoo**

Rose camina por el borde del lago, el frío es casi glacial, lleva la bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor y unos guantes que gracias a un hechizo logran mantener calentitas sus manos. A causa del frío, el lugar está vacío, y aquello es justamente lo que Scorpius y ella buscan. Un lugar tranquilo para estudiar sin que nadie los moleste.

El día anterior por la mañana, en la clase de DCAO había encontrado un pequeño papel en su asiento de siempre, en el cual, el rubio le había escrito que la esperaba esta tarde en el lago y que llevara sus libros.

Decir que se había emocionado era poco, Rose había estado esperando con ansias que llegara el día y la hora acordada.

-Aquí Rose.

Aquella suave voz la saca de sus pensamientos, la pelirroja mira a su izquierda y ve a Scorpius allí, sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído. El verde húmedo y oscuro de su alrededor hacen que sus ojos resalten aún más.

-Hola -lo saluda mientras se acerca, todavía sigue preguntándose si es un sueño.

-¿Trajiste tu libro de Pociones? -le pregunta cuando se sienta junto a él.

La pelirroja asiente mientras saca el suyo.

Por primera vez, Pociones le parece una materia alucinante, ya que cada vez que Scorpius le explica algo que no entiende lo dice con tanta claridad y suavidad que le parece adorable.

-¿Entiendes? Es la primera vez que le explico algo a alguien -dice pasándose una mano por detrás del cuello, en un gesto que es sumamente dulce para Rose.

Ella le sonríe.

-Sí, lo he entendido todo.

-Espero que sea verdad -dice tomando un papel y una pluma -, porque te tomaré un examen de todo esto.

-¿Q-qué? ¡¿Un examen?! ¡¿Ahora?! -chilla sorprendida haciéndolo sonreír.

-Si me has escuchado como dices, con eso bastará.

Después de unos minutos, Scorpius le tiende el papel, allí Rose puede observar varias preguntas, su letra es tan prolija y perfecta que la pelirroja cuando comienza a escribir se siente mal con la suya tan grotesca.

Apenas puede escribir una oración, siente ese bloqueo mental en la cabeza que siempre le ocurre cuando tiene los zapatos puestos. Mira de reojo a Scorpius, él está leyendo el mismo libro que hoy en el Comedor, se ve tan sereno que la pelirroja no se atreve a hablar.

Vuelve su mirada a la hoja, siente los pies atrapados en aquellos zapatos, se muerde el labio, se mueve inquieta, se rasca la cabeza...

-Puedes sacarte los zapatos si quieres -dice de repente Scorpius sin siquiera levantar su mirada del libro.

-Gracias... -musita ella, y con un movimiento se saca los zapatos dejando que estos caigan en el césped junto con sus medias.

Rose suelta un suspiro de alivio y estira sus pies descalzos ahora ya relajada. Toma la hoja y durante unos cuarenta minutos se dedica a escribir sin parar.

La pelirroja no se percata de ello, pero Scorpius varias veces levanta su mirada del libro y la observa, tiene que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada cada vez que la ve arrugar la nariz o fruncir el ceño cuando está muy concentrada, y eso no es todo, Rose tiene la particularidad de mover extrañamente los deditos del pie.

Al principio se había sorprendido con tal extrañeza, pero luego se había encontrado observándolos más de lo que debería...

-¡Listo! -exclama Rose haciéndolo saltar y ruborizar, pero ella parece no haberse dado cuenta.

Scorpius toma la hoja y por unos minutos corrige todo muy concentrado, aunque muchas veces tiene que pedirle que le diga que dice allí.

-Tu letra es espantosa -suspira -, aunque no me sorprende.

-Y tu letra es demasiado prolija -dice, pero no hay rencor en su voz, solo curiosidad -, ¿cómo puedes escribir así?

Scorpius levanta la mirada y se encuentra con aquellos grandes ojos azules. Rose tiene el cabello pelirrojo atado a una coleta pero un par de risos rebeldes se escapan de esta cayendo dulcemente en sus mejillas.

Al pensar aquello, el rubio se enoja consigo mismo y aparta la mirada.

-Cuando era pequeño mi padre me obligaba a sentarme por horas en su escritorio para practicar mi caligrafía -confiesa -, hasta que logré lo que él quería.

Rose se sorprende, ¿tan exigente solía ser su padre?

-Oh... vaya... ¿en las... en las vacaciones también? -se atreve a preguntar.

Otro suspiro de parte de él.

-Sí.

Scorpius continúa corrigiendo, Rose se queda pensando en ello, se lo imagina de pequeño en verano encerrado en el despacho de su padre, luego piensa en sus vacaciones, su madre solía ser un poco exigente con el estudio pero nunca la había hecho hacer tal cosa... cada verano toda la familia se reunía en la Madriguera, y ella y sus primos solían ir al pequeño lago que había cerca, la pasaban tan bien que sus padres tenían que ir a buscarlos para que volvieran a cenar.

Siente pena por Scorpius, siendo hijo único, e hijo de un mortífago... ¿algún día tuvo la oportunidad de jugar con un niño de su edad? Rose duda mucho eso.

-Veo que entendiste todo -dice el rubio sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja lo mira sorprendida e ilusionada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Sabes... me pregunto si tus malas calificaciones se deben a eso... -comenta curioso mirando sus pies descalzos -, cada vez que estás en clases tienes los zapatos puestos...

Rose lo mira con una sonrisa, es la primera vez que Scorpius se ve tan curioso y confuso por algo. Aquel brillo cómplice en sus ojos grises le parece divertido.

-El profesor nunca dejará que me saque los zapatos, un día lo hice y me gané un castigo por ello -dice la pelirroja suspirando.

-Podría... -Scorpius mira hacia otro lado y se ríe, de una forma tan melodiosa que deja a Rose aturdida por un momento.

-¿Podría...?

Él la vuelve a mirar, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Podría hacer un encantamiento. Nunca lo he practicado pero he leído sobre él... podría hacer que todos a simple vista vieran que tienes zapatos puestos pero en realidad no -suelta emocionado dejándola con la boca abierta.

Al ver su expresión Scorpius borra inmediatamente su sonrisa y carraspea.

-Claro, iría contra las reglas... no deberíamos...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me ha encantado tu idea! -grita la pelirroja tan fuerte que lo hace sobresaltar -¡Es increíble!

En aquel grito Rose ha puesto sin pensarlo sus manos en sus hombros. Al darse cuenta, ella se ruboriza de pies a cabeza y lo suelta rápidamente.

-Podríamos... podríamos hacerlo... claro si estás dispuesto al... riesgo -dice la leona tan bajito que apenas la escucha.

-Si lo hacemos tiene que hacerse perfecto... nunca me han mandado a la Sala de Castigos y no quiero que lo hagan nunca.

Rose recuerda los pastelitos, con cierta timidez, abre su bolso y saca de allí una bolsita donde los tiene a todos juntos.

Scorpius se sorprende al ver aquello, pero intenta mantener neutral su expresión. Aunque cuando Rose le tiende uno, no puede evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Espero que los haya hecho tan delicioso como la otra vez -musita ella mirando su pastelito entre sus manos.

Scorpius se lleva el suyo a la boca, el sabor dulce y mágico invaden su boca, haciéndolo suspirar de placer. El sabor se siente aún mejor que la anterior vez, el rubio nunca ha probado algo tan delicioso, y eso que en casa tiene a los mejores elfos.

-Si el sabor es feo puedes tirarlo... -dice Rose rápidamente al escuchar aquel suspiro, su rostro está tan rojo como su cabello.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclama Scorpius al darse cuenta de que ha gritado se siente avergonzado -Es decir... está... está delicioso... de verdad...

A Rose se le escapa una sonrisa ante aquello, clava su mirada en sus pies descalzos y se anima a probar el suyo, ha comido tantos pastelillos en su vida que ya le cuesta identificar si está bueno o no, pero decide confiar en su compañero.

Comen en silencio el resto de los pastelitos, lo único que se escucha es el sonido de los árboles cada vez que el viento sopla.

Y con cada minuto que transcurre la pelirroja se pone más nerviosa. Casi parece una cita lo que están teniendo, puede imaginarse la horda de rumores que podían despertar en el colegio si los vieran de esa manera, comiendo, juntos, frente al lago...

A su padre le daría un infarto.

El sol comienza a esconderse marcando el final de aquel encuentro.

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el castillo, mientras el cielo se tiñe de un color rosa y anaranjado. Los dos magos ya están preparados para despedirse, hasta que pasan cerca de la casa de Hagrid y Rose ve a BuckBeak atado allí mirándola con esos misteriosos ojos oscuros.

La pelirroja suelta los zapatos que lleva en las manos y corre descalza hacia la criatura, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Scorpius. Le da un dulce abrazo al hipogrifo y este le picotea suavemente la cabeza en respuesta.

-¡Rose! -exclama Hagrid saliendo de su casa -¿Lo ves? ¡Yo te dije! ¡Volvió sano y salvo!

El guardabosque de repente borra su sonrisa al ver al hijo de Draco Malfoy allí. Rose recuerda su presencia y gira hacia él.

-¿Quieres... quieres tocarlo? Es inofensivo si... -comienza la pelirroja pero Scorpius niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-Tengo que estudiar. Te hablaré luego para organizar lo de los zapatos, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja asiente y observa como el rubio se aleja.

-Rose... ¿crees que le dirá algo a su padre? -murmura Hagrid algo asustado.

-No, él es... diferente Hagrid -suspira Rose, algo triste, porque Scorpius sea donde sea lleva la marca de su padre prácticamente pintada en la cara -, él es un buen chico...

El guardabosque le despeina el cabello.

-Si tú lo dices Rosie te creo... ¿quieres ayudar a alimentarlo? -le pregunta y BuckBeak aletea sus alas emocionado.


End file.
